Time Hearts
by InSaNtySilverSoulLeafKyla88
Summary: England has been depressed for years, ever since she died. She doesn't remember anything of her pasts. But in the present day, they reunite. England is so happy to meet his soul mate again, problem is, she doesn't know him or anything. It's up to England and his soul mate's two best friends, Kyla and Emillee. EnglandXOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The passenger

The storm just keeps coming, the thunder flashing and the lightning clashes. The waves grow higher and the little ship is nothing but a toy to it. A passenger was trying to go to her home in Ireland but is tossed around like a rag doll by the waves of the storm.

The ship crashes into a large rock. Crumbling in the sea. The passenger jumps out of the salty sea and gasps for air. She looks for land or anything stable in this moving sea.

She gets pulled under and spins uncontrollably in the water. Salt water fills her lungs as she tries to swim to the surface but fails. She keeps spinning and floating in the cold water. She hits her head on a rock near the one that destroyed her ship. She hits the surface unconscious.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8~

The storm had cleared, the sun was out, it was a beautiful day in Japan. A young man is walking down the shore and looking at the sun rise. He breathes in the sweet, salty air. His raven black hair blows in the small breeze. His kimono sways back and forth softly.

His chocolate ,brown eyes wonder around and landed on a bundle of cloth. He walks slowly to the bundle and lifts a piece of the white cloth and gasps.

A young girl.

She looked around in her teens and had freckles that flaked her small face. Reddish-orange hair covers most of her head and her clothes (or what's left of it) are tattered and torn.

The young man picks her up and walks to his home. She was still breathing.

Good.

'Who are you?' The young man thinks.

Me: ELLOS EVERYONE!

Tara: Ummm….. hello. Yosh….

Emillee: Why hello everyone in fanfiction land!

K.C.: ahlan wa sahlan. (Hello in Egyptian)

Me: My name is Kyla and these are my friends. This is my very first fanfic so please don't kill me.

K.C.: That's my job.

Me: *gulps* Uh anyway, I hope you like it so far, sorry for making it short. And Tara?

Tara: What?

ME: Guess what? You get to do the disclaimer!

Tara:*sigh* Kyla does not own Hetalia, she only owns the story and, well us.

Me and K.C.: Ma3a s-salama!

Emillee: What the he- I mean heck did you say?

Me: See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay, new chappie peeps!

K.C.:*sigh*

Me: What?

K.C.:…..

Me: ?

The young red-head slowly opens her eyes and finds herself in someone's house. She gets up slowly and looks around. She sees paper-like sliding doors with fancy flower designs. She gets up to her feet and walks over to the sliding door.

She slowly opens the sliding door and is hit by the smell of tea.

"Where am I?" she whispers to herself. She hears another sliding door open and panic floods her, 'I need to hide!' she thinks.

She looks around the room to find a place to hide. She opens the closest door there was and closed it behind her. She holds her breath, trying not to make any sound.

"Hm? Where did she go?" a voice says. She grabs the closest thing that was near her. She picks it up and jumps out of her hiding place and attacks the person.

The person dodges her attack and grabs her arms to face her. Her captor looks her in the eyes. She clutches her teeth 'Damn,' she curses.

The person chuckles, "You make a good sneak-attack, but that is rude to do to your savior."

The red-head's eyes look into the face of the person in front of her. His eyes looked calm and peaceful. His hair is short and black, his accent sounded Japanese, so she knew she was somewhere in Japan.

"Then who are you?" the red-head asks, "Where am I?" The man chuckles and lets go of her arms, "You are in Japan near my village," the man says, " the question is, who are you?"

The red-head opens her mouth then shuts it. Her name? What's her name? Such a simple question is so hard to answer for her. R… Ry… Ryving… Ryvingsward? Is that it? It sounds more like a last name, is it? She looks into the man's chocolate eyes.

"I…" she starts, "I don't know my name, is it Ryvingsward? No… that can't be right… uhhhh…."

The man stares at her in pity, she forgot her name, he sighs and puts a hand on her shoulder. Her head snaps up. "Don't strain yourself," he says, "if you can't remember, you must have amnesia, what happen to- never mind,"

The freckled girl tilts her head cutely, "Well, what's your name then?"

He looks into the hazel eyes of the young girl, "Oh, how rude of me, I'm Kiku Honda."

She smiles wildly and puts her hands in the air, "Nice to meet you Mr. Honda!" she yelps. Kiku laughs a little and makes a small smile on his face. "Well, if you don't remember your name, fully, I'll call you…," Kiku stops to think. He looks at the hyper girl and studies her. "How about… Toruh?"

The red head puts her arms down and puts a finger on her chin, "Toruh?"

"Well 'Toruh' means, ummm… the kind one/clear and distance, so I thought it might suit you, maybe."

The girl thinks for a minute and jumps on top of Kiku and gives him a huge death-defying hug, "Thank you very much Mr. Honda! I love it!" she shouts, "Toruh, Toruh Ryvingsward! I like it!" she starts giggling madly.

Kiku pushes her away softly, "What are you laughing about?" he asks.

"I *gasps* don't know! *laughs*" Kiku smiles and gets her up,

"Well Toruh, do you like some tea?" Kiku asks.

"I *laughs* would love *laughs some more* some tea please!" she calms herself and is only left with giggles.

Kiku shakes his head and smiles again, "Well come this way,"

Toruh fallows him into the kitchen.

*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8*8~

"Captain! We are boarding the Japanese coast right now!"

A man with a red coat turns around and grins, "Well done," he says in a British accent, "Well Kiku Honda, you better be waiting, 'cause hell is breaking loose for your puny country." He starts laughing an evil –like laugh and his whole crew starts laughing with him.

His grin disappears and glares at his crew. The crew stops laughing and gets right back to work.

He turns back to the sea, 'I'm wondering where that Irish ship went,' he thinks, 'Oh well, they must be dead by now, that storm was pretty strong.' He frowns, 'All those goods, wasted. *sigh* well I better stop mooring around before the crew sees me.'

Tara: ~I'd think I'd love you more than the, Japanese love tentacle porn so we should dance-dance-dance-d-d-dance to these stereotypes!~

K.C.: Wait, WHAT?!

Me:~lets come together and live in this world, like-a unibrow on a Indian girl so we should dance-dance-dance-d-d-dance to these stereotypes!~

Emillee:*sigh*

K.C.: What the hell are they singing?

Emillee: The "Stereotype song" from a Hetalia video.

K.C.: 0_o

Silver: Read and Review.

Yami: Kyla owns nothing but the story and Toruh Ryvingsward.

Naruto&England: *sigh*


	3. A New Life

Chapter 3 A New Life

Toruh skips happily through the town with Kiku in tow. "Slow down Toruh!" Kiku cried.

Toruh stops in front of a small shop. "Kiku, Kiku what shop is this?" Toruh asks.

Kiku walks up next to her and looks up to the shop. The sign was in Japanese so to Toruh, it was gibberish to her.

"Oh, it's a fan shop," Kiku says. "It sells different kinds of fans, would you like one?"

Toruh turns her head to Kiku, "Oh no, I don't want to be a bother."

Kiku smiles, "It's not a bother at all, it's only right as your caretaker."

Toruh grins a toothy grin and glomps the male, "Thank you very much Kiku-sempi!" she lets go of Kiku and runs into the shop.

Kiku giggles at the girls actions and walks in.

Toruh stands in awe at the different kinds of fans. Small fans, large fans, pink fans, and fans that had other kinds of designs.

"So, which one would you like aru?" Toruh jumps a little and turns around to find a man with black hair tied in a ponytail and black eyes. He had a panda in a basket on his back and the sleeves to his kimono cover his hands.

"Oh, sorry to give you a fright aru."

"Oh, s-sorry, I didn't see you th ere." Toruh smiles sheepishly.

The man giggles, "Well what would you like to by aru?"

'Aru?' Toruh thinks, 'What does that mean?'

"Yao?"

The man turns around, "Kiku!" The man jumps on Kiku and tackles him.

"Yao, what are you doing here?" Kiku asks.

The man, know as Yao, gets off of Kiku and says, "I came all the way from China to see you and this is the kanechawa I get! How rude aru!"

Kiku bows slightly, "Gomen, hello Yao," he stands up straight and walks next to Toruh. "now tell me, what brings you here in Japan?"

Yao rolls his eyes, "Still rude as ever, you haven't introduced me to your lover. When did this happen? I need to know!"

Kiku blushes, "Toruh is not my lover!"

Toruh blushes at that statement, "Uh, me and Kiku are just friends. We just met."

Yao giggles, "Alright. Oh gomen, I haven't introduce myself, I'm Yao Wang. Kiku's older brother."

Toruh's eyes went wide, "Wait, WHAT?!" she yells, "B-but, you're last names, they aren't the same."

Kiku shacks his head in shame, 'Why is Yao here?'

"Well," Yao starts, "Kiku is my adopted brother. His parents died a long time ago aru."

Toruh whips her head to Kiku, "WHAT?!"

Kiku sighs, "I rather not talk about it."

Toruh looks down to her feet, "Oh… Sorry…"

"Don't be, Toruh." Kiku smiles, "Now, did you choose the fan you like?"

Toruh jumps up, "OH! Ummm…"

Yao and Kiku laughs.

"Don't push yourself aru, choose any you like," Yao says, smiling, "my treat."

Toruh jumps again, [A/N: Toruh jumps a lot, deal with it.] "Oh no! You don't have to do that!"

Yao laughs again, "Who ever is a friend to Kiku, is a friend mine." Yao smiles widely.

Toruh nods her head and walks around the shop.

Kiku's smile disappears, "Alright Yao," Kiku gives Yao a scold, "why are you here?"

Yao's smile disappears as well, "I came to give you news aru." Yao states, "and you're not going to like it."

"Just spit it out!" Kiku snaps.

Yao flinches a little, "Uh, aru, HE has come, and he wants revenge on us."

Kiku freezes and his grow wide, "No…"

"Yes!"

Kiku and Yao both whip around to see Toruh holding a large fan.

"Um, Kiku-sepai? Can I have this one?" she holds the fan up to show Kiku.

Kiku looks at the design of the fan, there was five cranes and flowers surrounding them and the background was a light brown.

Kiku smiles, "Are you sure you want this?"

Toruh smiles and nods, "Yes please," Toruh blushes a little, "it reminds me of you…"

Kiku blushes a little as well, "Oh, okay…"

"~Can, you feel, the love, tonight~"

"Damn it Yao!"

Yao laughs.

Kiku sighs and grabs Toruh's hand, "Come Toruh, we must go."

Kiku drags Toruh out the door.

Yao waves to them "Sayonara Kiku and Toruh aru!"

Me: ALRIGHT! YOU HAPPY NOW TARA!

Tara: Very

Me: O.K. Thank you Asoko-Chan for reviewing, I'll continue this fanfic for you!

K.C.: But what happened to- *I slap a hand over K.C's mouth*

Me: SHHHH, DON'T SPOIL THE NEXT STORY

Emillee: *sigh* Kyla does not own Hetalia, only Toruh.

Silver&England: Read & Review!


	4. London Bridge is Falling Down

Chapter 4 London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. . .

Me: SORRY SO SORRY!

K.C.: Where were you?

Me: I worked on a one-shot, I bet it sucks TT_TT

Tara: Aw, you tried.

Emillee: Ya, school is getting more pressuring.

Me: Vee~

K.C.: Don't turn Italian on us.

Toruh examines her new fan for any treads loose or some stains. She was very protective over her fan ever since she got it.

Yao was really nice; she visited him some times and told her about his and Kiku's family.

All their cousins and siblings like their sister Mei Xiao, who lives in Taiwan and their brother Yong Soo, who lives in South Korea.

All their cousins live in other countries, like Viet, Maria Clara (Carriedo) Dela Cruz, [A/n: Loooong name] Li Xiao Chan, and Thai.

A pretty decant size family, for Toruh, it was huge!

The solution: she has no family…

Toruh gets up from her sitting position and opens her fan, she dances a secret dance (She's too embarrass to show anyone) she spin's, sway's and sings softly.

The song didn't go with the dance but it was the only song she knew.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. Looondon Bridge is falling down, my fair lady. . ."

"Toruh?"

Toruh is startled and turns around in super speed. The fan is wide open and SLASH!

Toruh doesn't move, Kiku just stands there. Kiku lifts his hand and touches his cheek.

Something is warm and sticky.

He puts his hand in front of him and rubes his fingers together.

Blood.

But how? Kiku looks up to Toruh who is in a fighting stance with fan in hand.

"Toruh? How-" Kiku is cut off by a bear hug.

"I'm sorry!" Toruh cries, tears weld up her eyes, "I'm so sorry Kiku! I-I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"

Toruh starts crying and holds Kiku tighter. She says "I'm sorry," and "Please forgive me," over and over.

Kiku sighs and peels Toruh off himself. He places Toruh in front of him, looks her in her watery eyes and said, "It's alright, it's just a cut." Kiku smiles, "No need to worry."

Toruh starts hiccupping and drops her fan to the ground, "I'm sorry."

Kiku bends over and picks up Toruh's fan, "How did you do that?"

Toruh looks at the fan, "I-I-I *hiccup* don't know. . ."

Kiku examines the fan and hears Toruh singing something, nothing familiar but understands.

"~Gomen ne, gomen ne

Watashi kitto dame na ko dakara.

Yurushite, yurushite, kawai sou na watashi o

Gomen ne, sayonara

Papa kara nigeru no wa warui ko

Gomen ne, yurushite

Papa janai hito o suki ni naru watashi

O~"

Kiku gasped and grasped Toruh in his arms.

"Toruh! Don't say any of that!"

"Gomen ne gomen- Wa? Kiku is something wrong?"

Kiku pulls Toruh in front of him again, "Huh? Toruh, are you alright?"

Toruh tilts her head to the side, "Why do you ask?"

Kiku let's go of her, "Oh um… never mind, for some reason, your fan became a blade or something but now, it's just cloth."

Toruh takes the fan away from Kiku and looks at it, "Huh, I wonder how. . ."

Kiku sighs, 'Is Toruh alright? She started speaking Japanese, ran away? From who? Was she abused as a child, or… now?'

Kiku shacks his head, 'No, don't be silly, I would had found clues like scratches or scars. Or maybe… NO! THAT CAN'T BE TURN!'

"Kiku-sepai?"

Kiku shacks his head again to clear his head, "Oh, sorry. Come, you must rest now."

Toruh nods and walks to her room and thinks.

'What happened to me? Everything went black for a minute and I find Kiku hugging me? What?'

Toruh blows out the candle and lies down in her futon.

'I better rest, so… sleepy…' Toruh closes her eyes and sleeps.

Toruh looks around and yells "Kiku! Where are you!"

She stops walking and looks some more. She sees a shadow in the distance.

"Oh!" Toruh starts yelling, "Kiku-sepai! Over here!"

The shadow turns its head around and stares at her with a glowing red eye. It turns fully and starts walking up to Toruh.

{That's not Kiku!} A voice says, {Run!}

Toruh obeys the voice and runs as fast as her legs can go. But it's so hard to move them, as if she was trying to run under water.

{Try harder woman!} The voice yells.

'I'm trying!' Toruh screams mentally.

[Well even harder than before!] A different voice yells, it's the same one, but sounded a little older.

Toruh stops running and turns, the shadow is gone.

"What the hell was that?!" Toruh yells out loud.

/Don't ask us, we don't know./ another new voice says, a completely different person.

"Who are you?" Toruh asks.

{Uhh… Your contions?}

"I can't have three contions. Or do I? I don't know anymore!"

[Calm down, you need to g

"Oh." Toruh turns around and screams.

That shadow is in front of her!

{RUN WOMAN!}

/IT'S HERE!/

[RUN YOU SHITHEAD!]

But Toruh couldn't move, she forgotten how to run or move.

Let's make it clear:

Toruh is screwed.

/{[TORUH!]}/ The voices scream in unison.

The shadows arm turned into a needle and raised it in the air.

It moves in super speed and aims the needle to Toruh's heart. Toruh closes her eyes.

'This is it,' Toruh thinks, 'I'm dead.'

"NO!" a clash is heard.

Toruh snaps her eyes open and looks in front of her. Her eyes widen.

A man? Where did he come from? Another clash and the shadow is gone.

{Holy CRAP!}

The man turns, he sort of looked like a shadow, but all you see is his eyes.

They weren't black or brown, they were a emerald green.

Me: Dun Dun DUUUN!

K.C.: Stop it.

Me: Sorry, YAY long chappie! Translation to that song: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I must be a bad kid. Forgive me, forgive me. Pitiful me. I'm sorry, goodbye, I'm just a bad kid who is running away from Papa. I'm sorry, forgive me. I'm in love with someone else other than Papa.: Song "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Hatsune Miku.

et out of here now.]

/Or IT will come./


	5. Plax and Wood Would Burn Away

Chapter 5 Plax and Wood Would burn away

Me: Merrrr.

K.C.: What's wrong now?

Me: Computer keeps gliching on me, on chap. 4, the line [Calm down, you need to get out of here now.] and /Or IT will come/ got gliched big time. Anyway, thank you Erutanlife for reviewing, u r AWSOME!

Toruh's eyes snap open to the smell of smoke. She hears people screaming bloody murder and blood splattering.

Toruh gets up from her futon and ran to the door. The whole house was in flames. "Kiku-sempai!" she yells, "Kiku!"

She hears paper ripping and whips around, she finds her fan on the ground and picks it before someone steps on it.

Toruh looks up and finds someone in front of her.

It wasn't Kiku that was for sure, this person was WAY taller than him and wore a mask that covered it's eyes, the clothes it wore were all black. It wore a large hat on its head to cover its hair.

The person stared at her for a minute than picked her up bridal-style. Toruh struggled to get out of the person's grasp.

"Keep struggling, I won't get you out of this mess." The voice sounded male, but it was too light and squeaky.

Toruh stops struggling and clutches her fan closer to her chest.

The person runs out of the burning house. It busts the front door down than jumps so high, Toruh's house looked like a doll house engulfed in flames.

Toruh flinches when the person hits the ground and starts to run in a high speed (A/N This isn't Sonic the hedgehog, or this would be a crossover.)

Toruh's eyes widen and water, tears start running down her face. She turns her head to see what was going on behind her.

The whole village was in flames. She didn't want to see anymore, but before she could turn her head back, another figure jumped from out of nowhere carrying someone on its back.

The figure runs next to the person who was carrying Toruh and both stop running. Toruh looks up, a large pirate ship stands (Or floats because it's in water) in their way.

Toruh starts to feel panic building her chest and starts to squirm in the persons grasp.

She starts wiggling then struggling. The person holding her tightens its grip, but Toruh starts kicking the air.

"Hey woman, stop it NOW!" the person says.

The other person puts down the thing on her back to the ground and helps the figure.

Toruh's hand swings near the person carrying her face. "ACK!" the person snaps.

It's hat and mask flies of, revealing his (Or should I say "Her") face.

Toruh's eyes widen, the person carrying her was a woman! Her eyes were a mysterious, sharp blue.

Her hair was a mixture of a chocolate and walnut brown. Her bangs land in front of her right eye. Her eyebrows furrow together, "Now look at what you done you brat!"

Her voice was different, a mixture of Italian and English, which is rare, but it sure sounded angry.

The figure lifts a fist and aim it towards Toruh.

Toruh ducks her head, waiting for the punch.

The other person grabs the brunettes hand, "Don't do that! The captain want the prisoners unharmed." The person let's go of the brunettes hand. "You don't want to upset him do you?"

Toruh faints (For some reason) in the brunettes arms.

Toruh hears a commotion and tries to open her eyes, but it hurt to try.

So Toruh forced her eyes open as much as she can only as much as a little slit.

"Oi, I think she's waking up!" a familiar voice says.

"Whew! If she was dead, the Captain could've took our heads!" another voice says.

Toruh slowly opens her eyes and looked at her surroundings.

"Hey, woman, you alright?" Toruh turns her head and faced a familiar brunette.

"Looks kinda cute, don't she?" Toruh turns her head again and faced a new face, she was also a girl.

She had curly brownish-black hair that went up to her shoulders, her eyes were a walnut brown and her clothes were quite colorful.

Her pants were a light blue with white strips, her shirt was a dark red and a little baggy against her small body, lastly her bandana was a light orange and on the back, it looked like nine fox tails were hanging off the back of the bandana.

"What are you staring at?" she said, her voice sounded English but her skin is tan.

"Maybe she's just studying us, she doesn't know who we are." The brunette said.

She had different clothes this time, her pants were a dark black that hugged her legs, her coat was a silver color that shinnied in the sun, it was buttoned up by small red buttons. The coat stopped a few inches down her waist and her light black boots stop under her knees.

"O.K, the staring is starting to get creepy. Oi! What's ya name woman?"

Toruh glares at her, "Stop calling me woman! My name is Toruh, Toruh Ryvingsward! Where is my friend, Kiku?"

The bandana girl shacks her head, "Well, she sure is loud."

"Indeed," the brunette says, "do you know when the rest of the crew returns?"

The bandana girl just shrugged, "Don't know, we have two prisoners and the Captain isn't even here. So what are you and me to do?"

The brunette turns her head towards Toruh, "Well let's stop being rude and tell the girl our names." The bandana girl grins.

"Well than, I'll start, me name is Em, Em Feyarra. And this balmy girl is Keysa."

"Keysa Thoreson to be precise."

Toruh just stares at the pair, in confusion, "Where am I?" she asks.

They both laugh, "Well," Keysa starts, "you are on the Captain's ship, The 'Challenger'."

"What Captain?"

Em was about to answer but is stopped by yelling. "Alright, we've got so much loot!" "The Captain sure is happy about our raid!" "Hey, is Keysa or Em back or what?"

Toruh sees a bunch of men walk on the ship carrying goods in chests.

Her eyes widen, SHEWASONAPIRATESHIP!

Toruh tries to move, but was greeted by a rope burn. She looks down to find rope tided around her.

Great.

She struggles and squirms. She wants to find Kiku and leave this ship forever.

"Stop moving, you're going to hurt yourself!" Em says'

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO GET OUT! NOW!" Toruh screams.

"Quit down," Keysa said, "the Captains going to think we're killing you. So shut up woman!"

"NOOOO!" Toruh yells in the top of her lungs.

Em, Keysa, and whole crew cover their ears.

Toruh keeps screaming and yelling, if only she hand Kiku or her fan to comfort her.

"WHAT'S ALL THIS?!" a new voice yells. Toruh stops doing what she was doing and looks over were the voice came from.

Em, Keysa, and the whole crew stand in a salute.

Toruh looks to the new person coming, he wore a red flock and a black captain's hat trimmed with gold. A large fluffy feather hanged from his hat and swayed a little as he walked.

His hair was a little hidden but still visible, it was a yellow-blond and his eyes were-

Toruh's eyes are as wide as saucers.

His were an emerald green.

Me: Cliff hanger!

K.C.: Ugh, you know someone will come after you, right?

Me: Ha ha! They can't touch me or no new chapter tomorrow!

Tara: Yay! New chapter!

Me: Yep, I'll try to post the next chappie tomorrow!

Emillee: Read & Review

Silver: Kyla doesn't own anything but the story, Toruh, Em, and Keysa.


	6. First Mate Keysa and Capt Kirkland

Chapter 6 First mate Keysa and Capt. Kirkland

Me: Ugh… *clutches stomach*

K.C.: What happened to you?

Me: Too… Much… Food…

K.C.: Ha ha.

Tara: New chapter as promised.

Me: Plus, Erutanlife I'm not going to stop this story, I want to finish it as much as possible, you could put the spoon away.

Toruh just sat there, mouth gapped open. The man with emerald green eyes… IS REAL!?

"Well, what do we have here?" the man said, "This isn't Kiku Honda! Where is he? I wanted him!"

Keysa puts down her hand and walks up to the man, "Captain, we have Kiku as promised," she said, "this is a girl I found in his home."

The Captain smirks, "Well than, what's the girl's name?"

"Toruh Ryvingsward, Sir." Em tells him.

'Ryvingsward?' the Captain thinks, 'Where have I heard that?'

"Captain, Keysa is bringing the other prisoner up on deck." Em says.

The Captain turns his head to her, "Oh, well good. Bring him up immanently."

Toruh shacks her head in realization, 'Kiku? HERE?!'

"Kiku!" Toruh yells, "Where is he Pirate!"

The Captain turns to Toruh, "Humph, demanding are we?"

Toruh's eyes narrow, "You haven't answer my question, Where. Is. HE!?"

Em comes up from the bottom deck, carrying a knocked out man.

The man's raven black hair covers his battered face. His whole body was cut, scarred, and bruised.

Toruh freezes on the spot, Kiku has been beaten up by these filthy pirates.

Her eyes water and fresh tears start flowing down her cheeks. She screams to the top of her lungs, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO KIKU?!"

Everyone covered their ears again. Keysa uncovered her ears, "Keep screaming like that, I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!" She yells, "Or, I'M GOING TO MURRDER YOU!"

The Captain uncovers his ears, "Calm yourself Keysa." He glares at her.

Keysa calms herself and sighs, "Sorry Captain."

Kiku slowly open his eyes, 'Toruh? What are you doing up?' Kiku thinks. He didn't remember for a minute of what had happened to him and Toruh.

Toruh starts yelling at Kiku, "KIKU! Please wake up! KIKU!"

Kiku's eyes snap open, "Toruh!?"

Toruh starts struggling in the ropes, making her rope burn worse. She winces in pain, but ignores the pain, "Kiku! Oh Kiku!"

Kiku lifts his head up and finds Toruh tied to the bottom mast. He tries to get up, but is dropped to the ground.

"Opsy Daisy," Em says sarcastically, "Sorry."

Kiku gets to his feet slowly, "T-… T-Toruh? What happened, where are we?"

"?" Toruh couldn't say anything, all she could do was gap. He wasn't awake or something?

"Well well well, Kiku," The Captain snickers, "How've you been?"

Kiku snaps his towards the Captain, "You…"

The Captain grins, "Seems like you haven't lost any memory yet."

Kiku growls, "What do want from us?"

"You. And your puny country."

Kiku glares, "You are not going to conquer my country."

The Captain glares back, "Try me."

Kiku is knocked on the head by a sheath of a sword and falls to the ground, groaning in pain.

Keysa swings the sheath on her shoulders and rests her hands on it.

Toruh's eyes widen, she could feel anger building up inside her. She uses all of her might to try to get out of the ropes, but it just made her rope burns start to bleed.

Keysa sees this; the blood gives her a quick flashback. Her past… NO! She shacks her head to clear her head.

"Hey Keysa, you alright?"

Keysa turns her head to Em, "Ya, I'm alright…"

Em has a worried look on her face. They only known each other for about a year or two, they always looked out for each other. They pick up Kiku and carry him down.

"Wait!"

Keysa and Em stop walking and turn their heads, even the Captain turned his head.

Toruh.

"Please, leave Kiku alone," she says, sobbing, "Take… me instead…"

The three pirates eyes go wide, no one ever sacrificed themselves for others, it's always "every man for themselves".

Kiku heard this and yells, "No Toruh!"

"Please," Toruh starts "take Kiku back, just take me as prisoner…"

The Captain thinks for a minute, ". . . Fine, take Kiku back to shore Em."

Em nods and drags Kiku to the boats, Kiku is too tired and thirsty to say anything but all he left was a pleading look.

Toruh's eyes dry up and looks down, her hair shadows her face.

Keysa walks over to Toruh, unties her and carries her bridal style.

Keysa looks at the Captain, "Captain? Any orders?"

The Captain looks over to the brunette, "Yes, I want you to take her to my quarters."

Keysa nods her and walks over to the Captains quarters. When Keysa opens the door with her foot, Toruh stares at the black sheath on Keysa's belt, the handle of the sword was a vivid gold encrusted with a gem.

The gem shines a rainbow color, the shine blinds Toruh for a second and blinks to clear her eyes out. What gem was this?

Keysa walks over to a bed and puts Toruh down, "You better rest, you're going to stay here for a while."

Toruh didn't speak, she didn't want to, she made a huge mistake.

Keysa sighs, and walks over to a chest. She rummages through it for a minute or two and says "AH-Ha! Found it!"

She picks up a bundle of fabric and goes over to Toruh, "This must be yours," she says while handing the bundle.

Toruh slowly takes the bundle, and uncovers the object inside.

Toruh gasps, her fan!

Keysa giggles to the expression, "You better hide it when the Captain comes, he will take it away from you." Keysa winks and walks to the door.

"Thank you…"

Keysa stops and turns, "What?"

Toruh smiles a tiny smile, "I said thank you."

Keysa stays standing in one place, not saying a word. She turns back around and mumbles, "Your welcome."

Me:~Cause every night I will save your life. And every night I will come to you.~

K.C.: Not that song:(

Silver: What's wrong with it?

England: It's bloody annoying.

Me: Well, sorry, but I have question for you all, if you can answer it in the reviews, you get to get your own one-shot of your choice, but only in these categories: Sonic the Hedgehog, Soul Eater, Harvest Moon AP, Fruits Basket, Yugioh, or (of course) Hetalia. You can have any character (That is not any OC :() in it, if it's a yaoi couple, I'll only do SilverXShadow and EnglandXJapan. If you want to know my favorite couples, it's KidXFEM!Crona, SilverXAmy and a lot of OCs paired with someone.

K.C.: can you shut up already.

TaraEmillee&Me: The question is… *Drumroll* Who is Keysa, Em, and Toruh's recantations?

Me: Read and Review, good luck with the challenge!


	7. Life Stories of Keysa and Em Part 1

Chapter 7 Life Stories of Keysa and Em Part 1

Me: Hiya PEEPS!

?: Why hello, I'm Neji Gorgon.

?: Um, hi… I'm Leafy Lonliness…

Me: Before we start the fic, did you know that Toruh's name in the Revolutionary War is Tarah? And Keysa and Em's is Keyla and Emmlee? They are reincarnations, but not the 2014 ones. Plus there's going to be a little time skip, I want to do this part really badly.

It has been weeks since Toruh left Japan. Every time when a crewmember came to give Toruh food, she refused.

She saw the three main pirates here and there. The Captain just comes to get something or seeing how Toruh was holding up.

Em and Keysa rarely see Toruh. Toruh started to grow a little attached to Keysa (she did give her fan back) but not much to Em.

Em was very creepy, mostly when cleaning her bandana, she always has a glare on her face.

One day, Keysa was starting to worry about the little red-head, the crew has been saying she refused to eat or anything.

Keysa grabs Em and walks over to the Captains quarters.

"Why are we going to the brat?" Em asked.

Keysa froze and grabbed her sword sheath and knocked Em on the head yelling, "STOP BEING A BIG MEANY!"

"Ow wowow, you know someone will get a concussion from that thing ya know!"

Keysa just kept walking to the Captains quarters, "Hey! Slow down matey!"

Keysa stopped in front of the door and turned the door knob oh so slowly, that it sounded like she wasn't even trying to open the door.

"Oh come on!" Em yells and pushes Keysa through the door.

"NO!" Keysa yells, both of them tumble into the room and land with a large thud!

"Nice going you flipping a-" Keysa was stopped by a whack on the head by a large fan.

Toruh was standing there with her fan over her head, she swings it again and hits Keysa square in the face.

Left with a red mark shaped like a fan, Keysa jumps to her feet and yells, "What the HELL WOMAN! What do you think you're doing?"

Toruh steps back, "Ops, sorry Keysa." She giggles a little and smiles.

"What brings you here?"

Em steps up and slaps Keysa in the face. Keysa stands there and lifts her hand to feel her cheek. Now both cheeks have been slapped.

Her face turns red and steam comes out of her ears, she grabs her sword out of the sheath and destroys one of the Captain's items with one swipe.

Em and Toruh cower in a corner, "J-J-Jeez Keysa, c-c-calm down!" Em stammers.

Keysa calms down and look at the damage, she turns to stone and doesn't move.

Why you ask: she destroyed the Captains bookshelf and the contents in it.

Em and Keysa panic and scream, "We are totally SCREWED!"

They run back and forth picking up pieces of wood and paper. Sweat drenching their faces while they cleaned up and tried to fix the bookshelf and the books.

Toruh stood there confused, why were they panicking so? Toruh just sat down on the bed and swung her legs back-and-forth.

When the two were done, they both collapse on the bed. Panting and drenched in sweat.

"Sooo, why are you two here?" Toruh asks.

Keysa wipes sweat off her brow, "Well, we thought you needed to talk to someone who is the same gender."

"You mean YOU wanted to talk to her," Em explains, "you just dragged me in here."

Keysa sighs and Toruh giggles. "Alright than," Toruh says, "If you want to talk, I want to know…" Toruh thinks for a minute, "Ah, I know, why are you two here anyway?"

Em face palmed, "Weren't you listening at all?!"

Toruh shacks her head, "No, what I mean is why are you HERE?"

"Oh," Keysa starts, "you mean how did we become pirates?" Toruh nods, "Well alright."

Keysa gets up, scoots up to headboard of the bed and leans on it, "Alright, but you have to bear with us, Si?[1]"

Toruh nods her head again, "Bene[2] I guess I'll start. Well than, did you the Captain saved my neck from the gallows?"

Toruh's eyes widen and shacks her head. "Then I'll you about it."

{Keysa's P.O.V [story]}

I remember, I remember all of it. It was brutta![3]

I always wanted to forget that day. I was only a child when this happened.

I was walking down the streets of the country of Italy, in the state of Sicily.

It was a normal day like any other day, but not entirely…

I was sent to the countries, well, something called a "country" who was like a person, but they can't age or die anyway at all!

They can live for millions of years without having one wrinkle. But they still can get wounded and get sick. The wound heals like a normal person and they have to wait days at a time to get well from their illness.

Anyway, I had to meet a countries' main man[4] (Or woman) who was Austria's. His name was Roderich Edelstein, his country had conquered North Italy.

And wanted to see a Southern Italian, my family has been friends with the country Italy for quite a while, he called himself Roman Empire.

He had two grandsons named Italy and Romano, he was South Italy.

Italy's and Ramono's main men (or boys, despite their age) were named Feliciano and Lovino Vargas.

I'm getting off track, when I went to the main hall in the square, I walked up the stairs in my short skirt, and I always disliked my skirts, and went over to a large door.

I suck in a large breath and puffed up my chest to look tougher.

I jump up to the door handle and turned it. I look inside and look around the room, it was very large, a desk stood just about a few yards away and there was a picture on it.

I tiptoed over and grabbed the picture; on the picture was a man, a woman, and two children, a little girl and a little boy. About my age, the woman looked like a maid and so did the little girl.

The woman's hair was a long dirty blond and it was covered by a handkerchief. Her maid outfit was black and had short poufy sleeves.

She was very pretty.

The little girl wore the same outfit, but green. She was just so adorable! (A/N Try to guess who "she" is XD)

I wanted to study the men next, but I heard a door open and someone saying, "Hey! What are you doing in here?"

I drop the picture and it hit the ground shattering. I panic.

"OH! I'm so sorry! I'm so clumsy!" I lean down and started cleaning up the glass.

The man sighs, "Its fine, but why are you here little girl?"

I get up and carry the glass pieces and throw them away in a nearby trash can. "Well," I start, "I came to find-a Roderick."

The man sighed, "I'm Roderich, what is it?"

I blush in embarrassment, "Oh, addolorato[5] for saying your name wrong."

"What were you doing in here? Why are you here anyway?" he asked.

I say, ",Well, I've-a been told to come here by my papa."

He looks at me, was that pity I saw? I tilt my head to the side.

"Well then, you father must be Felix Thoreson, right?" he asks.

"Ve~" I answer.

His eyes are now were filled with anger, he grabs my wrist and drags me down to the flight of stairs, opens another door and walks down the next flight of stairs.

"Where are you taking me? Please Mr. Roderich, you're scaring-a me."

We pass different rooms, wait… those weren't rooms… THEY WERE CHAMBER CELLS!

I struggle to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong.

He opens a cell and throws me in it, he closes the door and locks it.

He starts to walk away, I run over and grab the bars. I stick me head out and yell, "WHY ARE YOU DOING-a THIS TO ME?! WHAT DID I DO?!"

He stops and turns, he has a face that says, "I'm sorry"

Why?

Why?

WHY!?

He turns back and walks away, tears fill my eyes, and I start sobbing my eyes out for the whole night.

~!~!~!~!~

I've been in the jail cell for ten years, I've been told that my father was a pirate in disguise to spy on the Italians, so they sentenced him and my whole family to be hanged in the gallows.

I was too young so they waited until I was older, I tried to committed suicide, but they always stopped me.

What was the point in living?

My life is now damned till the day comes.

It's over.

The only crime I committed was when my world went black and dark. When light came to my vision, I find myself covered in blood and a bunch of guards dead in front of me.

I didn't know what happened, to this day, I'm still confused.

When the day arrived, two guards tied me up and dragged me down the hallway.

It's time.

They take me to the gallows and put the noose around my neck, I stand over a little trap door. A man comes up and opens up a scroll.

"Keysa Thoreson, is hereby decreed of the crimes of Felix Thoreson."

He reads aloud all the things my father did.

Why me? Why my whole family? Why didn't we have a respect trial?

He stops reading and walks over to the lever.

I close my eyes, well... time to go.

"Oh no you don't!"

My eyes snap open and i find a man swinging down from a rope and lands gracefully on the gallow.

"If you kill this girl," the man says, "I will give you a one-way ticket to hell, acoplements of my crew."

No one moves, no one dares to do anything. The man takes a sword out of it's sheath and cuts the rope above my head.

My world goes black, the only thing I here is blood curtling screams and flash being teared off.

When light returns, I find myself covered in blood and dead bodies in front of me. "Well,"

I turn to see the man, he lived? How?

"You are much stronger when your angry, just like your father."

"Who..." I ask, "who are you?"

The man grins, "Captain Kirkland."

Me: [1] Si: it means alright and yes in Italian

[2] Bene: also means alright

[3] Brutta: means terrible

[4] Main Man: I made the countries keep their identitites secret so they call themselves "main men"

Silver: Read & Review

Leafy: Sorry for bad grammer, spelling, and late up-dates.


	8. Life Stories of Keysa and Em Part 2

Chapter 7 Life Stories of Keysa and Em Part 2

Me: *in a corner growing mushrooms*

Leafy: What's wrong with Miss. Kyla?

K.C.: She's depressed that she didn't work on this story in SO long.

Neji: Uh?

Leafy: Oh dear.

Me: *Jumps in front of them* I'M SORRY EVERYONE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! DAMN YOU WRITERS BLOCK!

"Well, that's my story."

Toruh's eyes were wide, "You… have been in jail… half your life time?"

Keysa just smiles, "Si, it was hard, but I managed."

Toruh looked down to the ground, "I'm sorry this happened…"

"Hey, why are you saying sorry? You didn't do it." Keysa brushes her bangs back, "Besides, I'm a pirate right now, so that's something to get hanged for."

"But still…"

"Bien my turn!" Em got up from her position and stood in front of Toruh and Keysa.

"Well, it started when I was just a young girl, life was hard in Spain. Food was scarce and water was rare."

{Em's P.O.V story}

My family couldn't afford anything, we were on the thread of death. We were in trouble, I had five sisters and a baby brother. So many mouths to feed.

My father died by pirates, English pirates. He was just a poor merchant, but he wanted us to be safe from them.

My sisters all left to different countries for work, my baby brother wasn't so lucky. He lost his life a day after my sisters left, my mother died as well… don't know how though.

I was the last Feyarra.

No one would take me in, so I became rouge. A bugler, a thief… a pirate…

One night, I was about to rob a treasury in a nobles house. It was a risky choice, but I wanted to do it.

When I finally came to the house, someone was already there. It was a pirate Captain.

I quietly sneak in, I crawl around the man, unnoticed: Or so I thought.

The next thing I knew it, I had a sword to the throat. I saw the face who owned it, that pirate.

I smirk, "What are you waiting for?" I mock, "Kill me, while you still have a chance."

The pirate just snickered, "Kill you? Why would I do that? The journey would've been a waste."

I cock an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

He takes his sword and puts it back in its sheath, "I was looking all over Spain for you, my dear."

I get to my feet and glare at him, "Why's that?" I say, pouring venom in my voice.

"Well, you're very touchy. I was just seeing if you were in for a family." My eyes widen, he turns and starts leaving, "I guess that won't happen. Good day."

"Wait!" I yell, he stops and looks over his shoulder.

"Changed your mind, have you?"

I look down to the ground, "F-fine… I'll join you."

He grins, "Good girl. Call me Captain Kirkland."

* * *

"And then-" Em is cut off by a door opening. Keysa and Em freeze and yell, "OH SHIT-"

"Em, Keysa? Were the bloody hell are you?"

The Captain looks at the three girls on his bed. ". . .!"

"What are you two doing in here?!" the Captain snaps. The two pirates scrabble to their feet and salute, "Sorry Captain." They say.

The Captain sighs, "Forget it, I just came for one of books."

Keysa and Em panic, "NO CAPTAIN!"

Toruh squeaks and a bright light appears on the destroyed bookshelf. The Captain sees this and looks over to Toruh.

What just happened?

The Captain grabs a book and leaves the room, he grins secretly, 'So, I'm not the only one.'

Em and Keysa just stand there, wide eyed. They glace over to Toruh, Toruh tilts her head cutely, "What?"

The pirate duo looks at each other in shock.

* * *

Toruh ate a little here and there, ever since she talked to the pirate duo. She was happy she made friends, but she still misses Kiku…

'I wonder what he's doing right now…'

Toruh sighs and goes over to the window, it has been almost a month. Toruh and Em started to become closer, she wasn't so scary anymore, just grouchy.

Toruh hears a door open and whips around in surprise; it was the Captain, "Oh, hello Captain…"

The Captain just stares at her, Toruh tilts her head, "Is something wrong?" The Captain nods a little, and puts on a fake angry face, "Yes there's a problem!"

Toruh flinches, "W-what is it?"

"My room smells like a pigsty! When was the last time you took a bath?!"

"Uh…"

The Captain calms down and sighs, "Forget it, come on."

Toruh's eyes widen, "W-what?"

He glares, "Come. On."

She shuffles her feet towards him, "A-alright…"

The Captain takes her hand softly, and leads her to the scrub room. When they enter, the only thing in there was a tub.

"You need someone to wash you up." The Captain says calmly. Toruh snaps her head, "W-WHAT?!"

The Captain gives her a serious look, "I bet you never bathed by yourself in Japan."

Toruh was about to protest, but shuts her mouth. Have I? I still don't remember…

Toruh sighs in defeat, "Fine… but only with Keysa or Em."

"That can't happen."

Toruh starts to panic, "W-why not?!"

"They are on a raid right now, haven't you known."

"No…"

"I'm the only occupant right now, so I'll have to bath you."

Toruh feels blood rushing in her cheeks, "B-but you're a man!"

"That's true, but I have bathed Keysa and Em before. Now, undress."

Toruh nods and goes behind a curtain. She takes off her kimono and under garments. She covers herself with a towel, and exits. She finds the Captain with his back toward her.

She takes off the towel and sets near the tub; she hesitantly goes in the tub. The soap bubbles cover most of body, but her head.

The Captain turns and takes off his flock, hat, and gloves. He rolls up his sleeves and grabs a cloth. He starts cleaning Toruh.

When he finished, he left the room for a minute and returned with a plain silk dress. It was a shinning turquoise. She gets out and the Captain turns his head away from her. She dries herself and slips on the dress.

The Captain goes behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, he rests his chin on her shoulder, "You look really cute, Toruh."

Toruh's cheeks warm up, "T-thank you…"

The Captain turns her around and looks her in the eye. Toruh's cheeks have fully turned red; he slowly tries to plant his lips on to hers… but was stopped by a yell.

"A'HOY CAPT', WE'R' BACK!"

"Damn it Em…" the Captain curses.

He lets go of Toruh and leaves. Toruh stays were she was, 'W-was he… trying to… kiss me?'

Me: UGH! SOOOOO LONG TO DO!

Neji: So Toruh and England are getting closer?

Emillee: Ya! Romance! Finally!

Me: Sorry it took so long, I had trouble. I'm also working on other stories.


	9. Just Not Her Day

Chapter 8 Just Not Her Day

Me: So sorry, working on other stories and writers block. Things just keep popping up.

Tara: Enjoy~

"You are useless! All you do is kill us devil!" a little girl is cornered. Her father was holding a whip.

"I-I'm sorry F-Father!"

"Sorry? Sorry won't cut it!" he lashed her. She cries in pain for hours and hours, 'Why does everyone think I'm the demon?'

She leaves the house and searches for the sprite tree. The sprite tree was a glowing willow. It only glows on the full moon though.

She kneels on the ground in front of the tree and prays, "Please… All I want is a friend… Someone to understand me… Someone to care for me… Someone to… love… me…" tears start pouring out of her eyes and land in the soil.

When the first tear hits the ground, a shimmer of light gleams in the moonlight. A hand whips the little girl's tears.

She snaps her head up and her eyes grow wide. A girl with long silver hair and glowing gold eyes smiles at her softly, "Don't cry Tanya, you will have a friend."

"! … Really?"

The sprite giggles, "I'm your friend, but your true friends will come soon."

"Really?" Tanya looks down at her hands, "I bet they'll think I'm a demon as well…"

"No they won't." the sprite giggles again, "Actually, one of them will be very protective over you. And one will feel a little awkward around you. But one…" She giggles again, "Will love you more than anything!"

Tanya blushes, "You think so?"

"I know so." The sprite winks.

Tanya smiles, "Thank you… When will I meet them?"

"Hum… Just a week after your eighteenth birthday!"

Tanya frowns, "But that's ten years! I can't wait that long!"

"Don't worry; you can visit me every night!"

Tanya smiles wide and jumps happily, "Really?! Thank you so much… uh… What's your name?"

The sprite smiles, "Ayushi. It means the full moon in Japanese."

"Japanese?"

"It's in the country Japan. I can teach you some if you want."

"I would love that. Oh!" Tanya turns and runs while waving, "Goodbye Yu-Yu!"

Ayushi waves back and whispers, "Goodbye… Toruh…"

* * *

Toruh's eyelids snap open. She sits up and rubs her head, "What a weird dream… it felt… so familiar…" she knocks her head, "Don't be silly. That can't happen; it was just a dream… right?"

Toruh throws the blanket off and gets up to the mirror. She grabs a brush and runs it through her red locks. She hums a little melody, "London Bridge…"

She drops the brush and gasps at the mirror, "Wha…!"

Keysa was cleaning the deck with Em and the Captain was looking though his big black book.

"AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAh!"

The three pirates drop everything and run to the Captain's cabin. Keysa snatches the doorknob and tries to twist it, "Ugh! The door is locked!"

The Captain starts pounding on the door, "Toruh! Open up this instant!"

Toruh couldn't move. All she can do is gap at the mirror, "No… NO!"

Her reflection's appearance has changed. It looked like her hazel eyes had turned blood red and the whites had turned black. Her red hair had changed black and gray. She slowly reaches for the mirror and presses her hand on it.

Her reflection gives her a sharp toothy grin. Toruh's eyes widen, blood starts dripping from its mouth, "NOw yOU knOW yOUr trUE COLORS!"

The reflection pounces out of the mirror and jumps on top of Toruh, "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Toruh gets pin down to the ground. The thing grins wider, "PaIn… That'S aLL I fEEl…" The thing giggles, "Oh weLL, I Am PaIn ToRUh afTer All!"

Toruh thrashes around, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The thing grins more, blood pours out while it speaks, "I cAn nEVEr lEavE YoU! UnLeSS YoU wAnT To KiLL YoUrSElF!"

The blood splashes on Toruh. She cries, "Please! Stop!"

"NO!" the thing howls in laughter. A loud SHIN goes straight through the door. The door falls to the ground in two. Keysa is in a fighting position with her sword in hand, "TORUH!?" the Captain yells.

Toruh is all alone… the thing is gone. Blood is splattered all over her person. Her hands cover her face, "Gomen ne… Gomen ne… Go… men… ne…"

Toruh slowly falls to the ground; the Captain runs over to her and catches her.

The Captain holds Toruh close, "Toruh… You're all right now…"

Keysa and Em inspect the room, "Nothing's in here Capt'" Em said while fixing her bandanna.

Keysa puts her sword back in its sheath, "Toruh… What happened… where did all the blood come from?"

Toruh nuzzles her head into the Captain's chest, "Please… don't leave… me alone…"

The Captain holds her closer, "Toruh…"

* * *

Ever since that day, Toruh has been more quite and distance than ever. She wouldn't talk to Keysa or Em. But the Captain… she would always stay farther away.

Keysa was fed up with it and went to talk to Toruh. She slams the door open and stomps over to Toruh, "What the hell man! Why won't you talk to us!? We're your friends!"

Silence, "Grr, listen to me!" silence. Keysa snaps, she grabs Toruh and throws her out of the room. Toruh flies across the ship and hits the mass with a large crack.

The crew snaps their heads around and gap at the damage. Em and the Captain gasp, "Oh FUCK!" the Captain yells.

Keysa walks out with her sword in hand. Her head lazily hangs down, "You… you don't listen… you… you should be punished."

A black fire appears on the sword, she raises her head. Her eyes have turned red and black, blood drips from her eyes and she shows a toothy smile, "YoU dOn'T LiStEn!"

Toruh slowly gets up; her fan appears out of nowhere, "I don't listen? You don't listen!"

Keysa growls and charges, "dIE!"

Toruh charges as well. Fan and sword clash, "dIE! dIE dIE DIE!"

Toruh's eyes are shadowed out, "Why do you want me to die? I… I thought we were friends? Were we?" Toruh glares, "WERE WE?!"

Keysa strikes her arm and her leg. Toruh stumbles but keeps her footing. She raises her arm and chants some words. Lightning clashes Keysa, "PuPuPuPuPuU~" Keysa laughs, "YoU cAn'T kIlL mE!"

"Stop it now!" the Captain yells, "Stop it right now!"

"SoMeThInG wRoNg CaPtAiN?"

"Keysa! Calm yourself!"

"No! No nO nO nO nO NOOOOOO!"

Keysa charges at Toruh and points her sword towards her, "YoU sHaLl Go tO hElL!"

Toruh gasps. "TORUH!" the Captain screams.

Me: Cliffhanger! I promise you the next chapter should come tomorrow.

Tara: Ayushi belongs to Erutanlife.


End file.
